


🏰  On The Back Of The Parchment 🏰

by ThePridefulWriter



Series: What They Found On The Way [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dragons, Fanfiction, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Hetrenormative World, Implied Crush, Implied homophobia, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Fic, M/M, One True Pairing, Oneshot, Prinxiety - Freeform, Royality AU, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Series, Technically Platonic Prinxiety, otp, royal au, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: Then, a thought struck into his mind. He noticed that other children his age drew a simple heart with their names in the middle on any surface they could find. The boys and girls got very giggly when the other discovered it and Roman thought Virgil would enjoy it.Unlike what the others thought, they never thought the son of an unrecognisable servant and the infamous son of the King would grow a strong friendship in their childhood. While the thought of the Prince finding true loves has always infiltrated the mind of the public, a few speculate in private that Roman may not give the Kingdom what they wanted...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Series: What They Found On The Way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	🏰  On The Back Of The Parchment 🏰

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> If You have enjoyed this fanfiction, you would likely be very happy to know this story has multiple parts with 16 in total! It makes the story much more enjoyable if you were to read them in order! I worked very hard on this series and we would like if read them!
> 
> Word Count: 245 Words
> 
> Character Count: 1,383 Characaters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 54 Seconds

Roman smiled as he opened a scroll of parchment in his room. He was absentmindedly doodling on the parchment with his undescriptive drawings of firey dragons and brave knights. They were fantastic the young prince forever imprinted onto the ever scarce parchment. He turned to the other side and the thought of what to do next entered his mind. While his drawings of dragons were immaculate, he felt like the blank piece of parchment required more.

His mind wandered for a while until it unsuspectingly landed on the village boy, Virgil. Virgil's father had worked as a servant at his parent's castle with him first meeting the boy when he was brought to work. His father thought it was good for him to play with other boys of his age and enjoyed watching the two cause chaos around his home. Virgil while was quieter and shy around the servants, his true personality shone when he was alone with the prince. He also played a very threatening dragon when Roman's imagination was running wild.

Then, a thought struck into his mind. He noticed that other children his age drew a simple heart with their names in the middle on any surface they could find. The boys and girls got very giggly when the other discovered it and Roman thought Virgil would enjoy it. 

He started drawing the very large heart on the back and with his uneven writing wrote," Roman X Virgil,". 

Virgil would love it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey You!
> 
> Yes You, The Lovely Person Reading This!
> 
> I Just Wanted To Tell You That This Fanfiction Is Not A One-Off Piece!
> 
> No, It Is A Fanfiction That Will Have Around 16 Parts When Finished! I Spent Most Of The Summer Writing And Perfecting It So... If You Could Read I Would Adore You Forever!
> 
> Don't Worry, The Fanfiction Is Very Close To Being Finished And I'm Just Waiting To Release The Parts At The Right Time! You Can Either Look At The Collection Of The Parts Called What We Found On The Way For The W1hole Story In One Place!
> 
> Or, If You Want To You Can Read Every Separate Part Under The What We Found On The Way Series On My Profile! Both Of Them Get Updated At The Same Time!
> 
> Have A Great Day!


End file.
